Kakashi's Justice
by Ranita4ever
Summary: For those who think that just Kakashi is the only lazy ass sensei... Tsunade proves all of you wrong!  crackfic   my vision on why Gai, Asuma and Kurenai can be considered in that category also   one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_I've always wondered why they (Authors of Fan Fiction… you know who you are wink, wink) give Kakashi such a hard time as a sensei and leave the others alone as if they are the shit, and the best sensei in the world, if so… why don't they get a new team? Here's my view on why…

* * *

_

**Kakashi's Justice**

Senju Tsunade was not having a good day, in fact, make that years... She'd been Hokage for almost two years now and the paperwork didn't slow or disappear from her desk even for one fucking day!, was it too much to ask for a free day to enjoy the wonders of sake, and perhaps a little gambling? It couldn't hurt right?. As long as she didn't use the village funds she didn't see the reason why not to do it… right?

Shizune her first apprentice and friend had left for the afternoon to relax on the hot springs near the village, the blond Hokage could see the black haired medic needed a break, but damn it! She needed it too. _She _was the one who had to _read_ them, Shizune only _brought_ them to the office and put them on her desk and then stand at her side and look pretty, _She_ was the one doing all the work, so WHY?, oh why did Shizune had the afternoon off?. Right now skipping this meeting seamed like a very, very good idea, if only they where all here so she could just start and get this over with.

Now that all the jonin-sensei of the brats year were there killing time, as all were waiting for one lazy, lone eye, silver haired, porn reading, copy ninja to make his appearance in the office to discuss their performance as sensei of genin to see if they were fitted to be given another genin team to train.

Since the entire rookie nine, as they were known. Or Konoha twelve… (Well eleven anyway, but who's counting? If you include Gai's team) were now all chunnin or in Neji's case jonin. They were now going to be evaluated on their teachings .

* * *

Kurenai, team 8 jonin-sensei was pretty confident on her performance as a sensei, she believed her team was the best of the bunch. Their cohesion was superb, and they didn't have a failed mission in years. Their teamwork was even better, in her honest and humble opinion, than the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, aka team 10. With Hinata's new confidence and deadly taijutsu, she was a kunoichi to fear, as well as the excellent use of the byakugan, made her a perfect member to a scout and search team, such as team 8. Shino had always been the voice of reason on the team, cold, and level headed on battles, his use of kikai bugs had only increased as the time went. And finally, Kiba and Akamaru were the heart of the group, he gave Hinata the courage she needed, and also was a little reckless and sometimes was the first to jump on a fight, but if he did, he always gave his all for the team. Together they were a force to be reckoned and Kurenai as their sensei couldn't be more proud.

* * *

Asuma was, as Kurenai, very confident on his performance, he knew his team was the best, he had a master planner and strategist in Shikamaru, Ino wasn't so bad, she had a great mind, her plans sometimes bested those of Shikamaru, she was the one that made her team motivated and keep going to be the best. Sure, her rivalry with Kakashi's pink haired member also had to do with that motivation, but he didn't care as long as the motivation to be stronger was there. And Chouji, well, the guy was a soft spot the beard jonin. Sure, he made him go bankrupt every time he took them out to eat. But he was the strongest of the team. Chouji had a heart of gold, and would not hesitate in help a friend in need, he did let his emotions control him a bit, but with Shikamaru there to stop him when necessary, Asuma didn't had to worry. He knew his team was the best, and Shikamaru could be Hokage if he wasn't such a lazy bastard. But they were his team nonetheless and he loved them to dead.

* * *

Gai knew that the youth his students had shown along their career as ninja would get him the opportunity to lead another youthful team of genin and show them the power of the flames of youth! And he would make sure the will of fire burn brightly in them, and if he didn't then he would do 500 laps around the village hopping on one foot!

Gai knew his protégé would be a challenge to train with his disadvantage on molding chakra properly he knew his path to show how brightly his flames of youth shined would be difficult, but Lee proved to all he could be a great shinobi with only taijutsu.

Neji also proved that geniuses could lose to a genius of hard work, such as Naruto-kun was. But as the genius Neji was, he learned not to underestimate someone again. After this defeat, Neji's flames of youth shined more than what they had ever before, he put his pride aside and approach his teammates for help in his training, and now he's a proud jonin of the leaf!. Ten-Ten with her kind soul was the one who ultimately kept the team united, her flames of youth will always burn, he was sure of it, she would become a legend among the kunoichi of the leaf with her use of weapons. She was a strong girl, and always will be.

* * *

With a _poof, _Hatake Kakashi appeared in the office, one hand in the air, an eye smile, and his present orange copy of _Icha Icha Paradise._ He inwardly wondered why he had been summon here, he didn't have a mission until next week, since he was on medical leave, Sakura had said so herself after she had healed him in his apartment… again.

Kakashi looked around the office and noticed that all his student's friends sensei's were there as well, but why were they here, damn, he hoped it wasn't a test or something.

"Now that you're all here, we can start this meeting" said Tsunade as she intercrossed her fingers in front of her face in a very Sasuke-ish manner.

All four ninja looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"As you all know, your genin students have become chunnin or jonin, with the exception of Uzumaki Naruto" she turned her gaze at Kakashi who rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "So I believe is time to see if your worthy of being sensei's again. I will start with team seven's sensei".

Kakashi stiffen at that. Although you wouldn't have noticed because he still kept his signature slouch and lazy expression.

Sure Kakashi knew his team wasn't perfect, but it wasn't the worse team ever.

"looking at their files, I've noticed that all of them have the same abilities they had when they became genin, except of course, Sasuke who was taught the Chidori, Sakura still had the academy taijutsu, and all three of the necessary jutsu to pass the genin test. And Naruto, even if he learned the rasengan and the toad summon, you Kakashi, didn't taught them anything besides tree climbing, and possibly water walking, am I right?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi, while his comrades looked at him shocked.

"Very well, as stated by those facts, I don't think you're capable of being a sensei again" three sets of eyes focused intently on Kakashi, and she sweat drop. It wasn't as if he was a bad teacher, he was just lazy.

"Continuing… team 8. According to their files, all the skills the team has shown are abilities learned inside their clans, or on their own. I haven't seen Shino, Kiba nor Hinata ever perform a single genjutsu that wasn't henge, acording to the mission reports. Given this facts, I don't think you Kurenai are capable of teaching" stated Tsunade shocking the red eye jonin.

"Tsunade-sama with all due respect, I think you're under the suspicion that I haven't teach them anything" defended herself Kurenai.

Tsunade looked at her smugly "Than pray tell, what have you taught them, besides of course tree climbing and water walking?"

"Err… Team strategy?"

"They learned that in the academy, anything else?".

"No Tsunade-sama" said a defeated Kurenai.

"Ok, moving along team 9..." the blond and busty Hokage started saying when she was interrupted with a loud…

"YOSH!, THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY ON THE SOULS OF MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS!" said the extravagant green beast of Konoha.

Tsunade counted until ten silently in her head, she wouldn't let _Gai_, of all people, get the better of her, and get himself a trip to Suna courtesy of Tsunade's-fist-of-doom, she was still paying for the last broken window after a rather short report from one pervert extraordinaire.

"Yes Gai that would be your team. And if the reports are correct you, out of the four of you should have another genin team"

At this statement there were three jonin praying for the souls of the poor unfortunate kids that would get saddled with Gai as their sensei. Tsunade completely agreed with them and almost mourned the lost of innocence, eyesight, and fashion sense that that decision would had brought to three innocent children.

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFULL HOKAGE SAMA, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE NEXT GENARATION OF LEAF SHINOBI TAKE GOOD CARE OF THE WILL OF FIRE AND …"

Tsunade stopped Gai's rant before it got out of hand. "Err, Gai, I'm not going to give you another team… even if you did manage to teach them something. Your blatant show of favoritism towards only one of your students left too much of a bad impression. So I must say I don't think you've earn the privilege that is teaching again".

Gai's face fell, and manly tears threaten to fall down his face. The blond Hokage gave a sigh, it wasn't easy this job… _why did she accepted in the first place?_, was still a question that she asked herself everyday. Damn that brat! He better take over soon, or she might lose what little of sanity was left in her mind one of this days.

"So… the only one left is Asuma… well what can I say, your team is probably the most dysfunctional after Kakashi's. You have a lazy chunnin, who didn't even want to be one and prefers to watch clouds pass by than training, one boy-obsessed girl, who's only propose in life is wait for her knight in shinning armor to come and rescue her, and a boy who can't keep his hands of from food".

Asuma's only response to this statement was to puff the smoke of his current cigarette out of his lungs. And Tsunade sweat dropped. Well now she knew were Shikamaru got his laziness from, it was a mixture between his father and his sensei, no wonder the boy was so unmotivated.

If this was the best the village got as jonin sensei's... **They were doomed**.

"You should all be proud that your students, and I say that term lightly, had overcome all the challenges they had since the became ninja and survived all of them".

Kakashi gave her a bland look, Yondaime's student or not, she had expected better from him.

Kurenai was ashamed and it showed in her eyes and posture, at least she would learn from this and perhaps she would mend her errors and correct them.

Gai would be a little difficult to change, but there was nothing she could do, he's always been like this, she just hoped that the favoritism he showed to Lee would not endanger the team dynamics more than it already did.

Asuma was as impassive as ever, really, where was the spark that she had seen when she was little in his fathers eyes?, maybe he took more after his mother than she had thought in the first place.

She looked at all four of them. Damn, they were doomed. Lets just hope this kids could pull off all the battles that were to come in the future, it would be a shame if they died because they were unprepared because the only skill they had learned from their jonin sensei was tree walking.

Damn it all… where was sake when she needed it!

* * *

_**There I hope u like it!**_

_**This is just to show to all Kakashi haters and bashers, that even if he didn't teach team 7 much… neither did the others, all of their abilities lay on clan techniques and their own creation, cause really… have u ever seen Hinata, Kiba or Shino perform a genjutsu?, Ino, Chouji or Shikamaru perform a wind jutsu? Or any element type jutsu?**_

_**And Ten-ten and Neji? Ten-ten doesn't even fight without a weapon, and Neji it's all gentle fist, not even a single variation that isn't clan related and he has the best taijutsu sensei of Konoha and doesn't have his own style or variation? All I say is WTF people!**_

_**The four of them are a bunch of lazy people! And they all had their favorites too!**_

_**For Kurenai it was Hinata, for Asuma was Shikamaru, for Gai (seriously do I need to say it?), and for Kakashi, well I would say Sas-uke, but he did try to teach Naruto something during their genin days besides tree walking.**_

_**So there you have it people, don't judge our loveable and favorite, (love him or hate him), masked silver haired, porn reading copy-ninja for being a lazy ass, they all are, well except Gai.**_

**_Ja! _**

**_I hope u review  
_**


End file.
